Gilmore Girl and Friend meet in London England
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Gilmore Girl and Friend meet in Lodnon England what will happen between them nobody know's yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One cold crappy rainy night in London it is Lorelai's last night in London after visiting Rory and Logan Lorelai is in a pub drinking beer and eating dinner fish and chip's when a guy walk's in and order's a beer and sit's next to her.

''Oh Hi I'm Chandler Bing it's nice to meet you.'' he tells her

''oh Lorelai Gilmore it's nice to meet you too.'' she tells him

''so what is a pretty lonely girl like you doing in a city like this at this time of night?'' he asks her

''oh I was just visiting my daughter and her husband for a little while helping them get situated in thier new apartment.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

''yea so what about you?'' she askshim

''oh my girlfriend and I are here on business well her pleasure and me business.'' he tells her

''oh that's cool.'' she says

''yea so you have a kid?'' he asks her

''yea a daughter she just got married.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh wow and how old is she?'' he asks her

''24.'' she tells him

''wow and when did she get married?'' he asks her

''oh just last month in July.'' she tells him

''oh wow and it's only August so she's a newly newly wed.'' he says

''yea she is.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''so where are you from?'' he asks her

''oh a really small town in Connecticut called Stars Hollow you've probably never even heard of it before.'' she tells him

''no I havn't.'' he tells her

''so you said you had a girlfriend where is she I would love to meet her?'' she asks and tells him

''oh yea I do she's out on the town with her roommate's that live with her in NYC and my best friend Joey and I live across the hall from them.'' he tells her

''oh that must be nice.'' she says

''yea it's really nice.'' he tells her

''so what do you do for business?'' she asks him

''oh well I was an executive specializing in statistical analysis and data reconfiguration and I later quit and became a junior copywriter at an advertising agency and that's still what I'm doing today.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says and nods

''yea what about you?'' he asks her

''oh me well I run an Inn in Stars Hollow called The Dragonfly Inn with my 2 best friends Sookie and Michel we used to run The Old Independence Inn before Sookie and I bulit and opened our Inn.'' she tells him

''oh that's cool it must be fun and a lot of hard work.'' he says

''yea it is but we love it...it was our dream for almost well 20 year's.'' she tells him

''wow.'' he says

''I know.'' she says

''so your not married?'' he asks her

''no not even close the guy I got close to wanted to marry me but we became 2 different people with too many secret's from each other what about you?'' she asks him

''oh not even close yet also would like to be maybe someday to my old college roommate's Ross's sister Monica.'' he tells her

''wow.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

''what's stopping you?'' she asks him

''oh I don't know she still think's that I am a kid at heart which she is right I am and she think's that I'm not ready for or to be in an adult relationship yet.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so how long are you here or were you here for?'' he asks her

''oh this is it this is my last night here I leave to go back home tomorrow morning I have been here for almost 2 week's already.'' she tells him

''oh that's too bad I could of introduced you to my girlfriend Monica and her 2 roommmate's Rachel, and Phobe.'' he telld her

''oh well maybe some other time what part of NYC do you live in?''

''oh Greenwhich Village ever heard of it?'' he asks her

''oh yea sure I've only been to NYC like 3-4 times once see The Bangle's with my best friend Sookie,Rory and her 3 friend's Paris,Madeline, and Loiuse then a guy I dated took Sookie,her husband Jackson, and I all to see Levvitttown the music then I was invited to a party and I went with my old boyfriend/fianc'e Luke and we got totally smashed and had a pregnancy scare and visited my daughter at her husbands old NYC apartment 1-2 times but I don't really count those.'' she tells him

''oh wow whose Rory?'' he asks her

''oh my daughter.'' she tells him

''oh I've never hear of that name before

''yea well while I was in the hospital in labor with her I came up with it it's short for Lorelai I named her after myself because men name thier children after them all the time so why can't women?'' she asks him

''oh right so can I give you my number and adress and you can maybe call me sometime when we are both back in town and maybe we can have dinner or something?'' he asks her

''oh yea sure.'' she says and writes down her info on a napkin

''thank's.'' he says

''your welcome.'' she says looking into his eyes

''what?'' he question's her

''nothing you've just got amazing eyes.'' she tells him

''thank's you've got the most beautiful eye's I have ever seen they are so blue.'' he says

Lorelai just blushes ''thanks.'' she says 


End file.
